Much Ado About Magic
by alleykat1998
Summary: Flynn and Belle take the jobs of sheriff and mayor to keep Storybrooke safe. Flynn deals with his past & an evil witch. Emma, Regina, Rumple, Snow, Charming, and Hook take on man-eating mermaids, the Lost Ones, and Pan himself to save Henry. The Ultimate Fight for Family, Love, and Truth. Villians: Dame Gothel, Nottingham, Peter Pan, Tamara, Greg; Heroes: Flynn, Belle, Emma, Henry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I, Waking Up:

Gene's POV -

"You can not run forever, I will find you". "What is your name, where did you come from". "I will tell you where she is, if you do me a favor". "Run, run and do not stop running". Images flashed through his mind, what was happening. His eyes flew open and he gasped, sitting up. Another nightmare had him waking with a start. Gene looked at his alarm, 6:00. He got up and walked into his bathroom closing the door behind him, it was gonna be a long day.

Peter's POV -

Peter ran down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table. He looked up at the clock on the wall, two more minutes and his dad would be in the kitchen. Peter was always the first one downstairs in the morning. He knew exactly when his father went in the kitchen to start breakfast. When he heard footsteps Peter looked behind him, to see his dad walking into the kitchen. "Hey dad" said Peter, "are we having pancakes today?". Gene turned to his son "why are you always the first kid up, you're only ten?" he asked. Peter held up his written schedule for the mornings "it's because I'm the dependable, smart, schedule making one", replied Peter. Gene chuckled and sat down next to his son. 'Why can't he act like all the other kids his age' he thought to himself. Peter looked up at his dad "I know what you're thinking" he said, "it's because the other kids my age are hyperactive, over-sensitive, and can hardly read books without pictures". Gene patted his son on the head and stood up "that's why you're my favorite" he said. He walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast.

Daniel's POV -

Daniel looked in the mirror and grabbed his hair gel. His hair had to be perfect, just the way girls liked it. He had been in the bathroom fixing his hair for twenty minutes. Just when he was finishing he heard Eva yelling at him to hurry up. He was glad he had started getting up earlier so that he could get in the bathroom, before his sister. Daniel finished with his hair and opened the bathroom door. He walked into the hall and Eva ran into the bathroom, locking the door.

Eva's POV -

Eva opened the bathroom door and walked out of the bathroom. She had just finished getting ready to go out with her friends. She was a senior in high school and seventeen years old. Her birthday would be in a couple of weeks. Eva went downstairs and smelled pancakes from the kitchen. She walked in the kitchen and stopped next to her father. She leaned over and whispered in her Dad's ear "do you have the present for Lily yet" she asked. Gene glanced over to the doorway "it's in my secret hiding place, you know the one" he replied. Eva nodded and sat down at the table.

Lillian's POV -

Lillian jumped out of bed and picked out an outfit from her closet. Today was her fifth birthday and she was super excited. When she finished getting dressed she ran down the stairs and barged into the kitchen. When she got in the kitchen she could smell pancakes cooking.

At the Breakfast table -

Peter looked up from his book and pointed to Lily, "that's what the other kids are like" he said. Gene laughed and picked up his daughter. "Happy Birthday Lily" said Gene to his daughter. Then everybody else said Happy Birthday. Lillian wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm five today" she said and held up five fingers. Gene chuckled and replied "I know, and I made your favorite breakfast". Lillian squealed out "yay, blueberry pancakes". Gene put his daughter down and got the plate of pancakes. They all sat down and began on their breakfast.

When Gene was finished with his pancakes the kids were all still eating. "I have something to tell all of you" he said. Eva , Daniel, Peter, And Lily all looked up from their breakfast at him. The two dogs, Bandit and Lady even looked up from their bowls at him. Gene broke the small moment of silence when he said "I know you all like it here, but we're leaving, going somewhere else, we're moving".

Eva and Daniel yelled "what?" simultaneously causing Lady to jump and Bandit to bark. Bandit's bark made Lillian laugh, she called him over and petted him. Then she picked up Lady and took her back to her seat. Peter was excited, because he would be able to see if there was another kid like him. The thing is Peter already knew about it, his dad trusted him enough to tell him. Peter was also the only kid who realized his dad was acting differently. He had been acting a little weird ever since he had that nightmare and received a postcard the next morning. Peter read his father's postcard over and over again, but he never understood what it meant. There were a few words that didn't fit together, and it was from some town he had never heard of. The weirdest thing was who it said it was from, only two letters, A.B.

Gene had calmed Eva and Daniel down after an argument that lasted about an hour. Lillian and Peter on the other hand were excited about leaving. He had at least convinced the other two that it would be good to get away. He had told them that they should at least try it, and if they didn't like the new town they would still stay.

Ready to go/in the car -

Two days had passed and they were all done packing and ready to leave. They were gonna stay in a hotel in the new town for a couple of weeks to see how they liked it. Then, if they liked the town they were gonna move there. "Ready to go" asked Gene, he turned around in his seat and looked at Peter, Daniel, and Lily. Peter and Lily nodded their heads excitedly, and yelled "yes". Eva sat in the front passenger's seat texting on her phone. Daniel was in the back seat with his headphones in.

It was a three hour drive to the "New" town. Before they left Gene had to stop by the Police Department to drop off the keys to his squad car. The kids got bored really fast and Daniel got sick. They had to stop twice so that he could empty his stomach. They ended up having to stop at a hotel for the night, because Daniel was too sick to ride in the car.

The hotel room -

Gene and Peter sat in the small den in the hotel room playing chess. Peter was very good considering his age. After the game was over Peter fell asleep on the floor. Gene picked him up and put him on the small couch, covering him up with a blanket.

Waking up, remembering -

Gene was in one of the beds tossing and turning. He was having another nightmare. 'The musky smell of the dark, dank cell filled his senses. He pulled at the chains binding his wrists. "You won't get out of those chains so easily" a feminine voice sang from the other side of the door. The owner of the voice proceeded to open the large cell door without any effort, the hinges creaking as it opened by itself. She strode into the cell with an air of royalty and power surrounding her. He knew that the power was magic, and that she would use it on him if he didn't cooperate. She closed the cell's door with the same touchless pulse as she had to open it. "Your highness, what would be the reason for you to come and see a "thief" like myself", he asked. The Queen walked closer to him "You stole something that belongs to me, and I want "it" back" she replied. He smirked and looked her right in the eyes "What makes you so sure I still have this seemingly, priceless object". She laughed and countered "because I know you Ryder, you knew about him, and me, you cared about me once you wouldn't have sold "it" or lost it". He looked back into her eyes "You're right I did care about you once, but I'm not telling you where it is" he retorted. She smiled, she still had a few tricks up her sleeve "Ryder, listen to me, if you want out of this cell, I can get you out, all you have to do is tell me "where" you hid it, oh and if you tell me I will also tell you the location of an object worth more money than you have ever seen". He thought it through, "alright, I'll give to you but I need a wrist free from these shackles", as soon as he had said it, one of his wrists was free. He reached into the pocket inside the left breast of his vest and tossed her the object. Regina held the brass ring at eye level to inspect it and make sure it was the real one. She turned it and looked trough it, seeing the enchantment she had put on it, Regina put it away. She turned to him and released his other wrist. He rose to his feet and looked down "I know you think I don't care, but I miss him too, he was good to you, and he didn't deserve to be killed by "her" and taken from you". Regina's defenses left her for a few seconds, long enough to get out two words, "I know". She must not have realized what she was saying, because as soon as she said the words she put her mask back up and hid the tears threatening to fall. "Now go before I change my mind" she said. Ryder took a few steps then stopped "you have something to tell me?" he asked. Regina turned towards him "the object is that belonged to a princess that was taken from her family as a child, and you will find it in Corona, the Kingdom that flys the imperial purple and sun on their flags", she told him. Ryder opened the cell door "thank you" he said then walked away.' Gene popped upwards in the hotel bed. What was with these recurring nightmares they all seem so real, he thought to himself. He laid back down in the bed, the sheets were covered with sweat, and we was still sweating. He got up an went into the small washroom in the bedroom. Gene ran some cold water in the sink and splashed it in his face. He came out of the washroom and went out to his car. He grabbed one of the his smaller bags and took out the book that was in it. He carried closed the trunk and got in the driver's seat of the car. Gene closed his door and looked at the front of his book. He ran his fingers along the gold trim and words on the cover of the wide, thick book he knew well. He had written it after all, every time he had a nightmare he put it in the book. Gene opened the book up to a random page and started reading. The page he read was familiar though, he realized it was his dream all over again. Gene started flipping through the pages, he had forgotten some of the stories he had written. He flipped through a page with a picture of Snow Whit and the Seven Dwarfs on it, he flipped a few more pages then stopped. He was looking at a picture of a blond girl and himself. Gene starred at the picture and he remembered. Memories flooded through him, he remembered everything. He had to get out of here and to that town as soon as possible, because he remembered.

_END of Chapter One_

Sorry, I just couldn't resist posting right before the Finale's end.

So, after every chapter I'm going to ask you who one of the characters I made up is in Fairytale Land, that is until I run out of my created characters.

The question for this week, actually the two for this week:

# 1: Who is Gene Fitz?

#2: Who is the "her" that Regina and Ryder were talking about in the nightmare/memory?

Please criticize all you want, you may also make suggestions for character you would like to see who are not yet in the show, or scenarios you would like to see that never occurred or my rewriting of real scenarios in the show.

Thank You for reading

Okay, so as you can see I didn't post it before the Finale ended because in the middle of the episode I realized what was going to happen with the diamond.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Okay, so first chapter, Who is Gene Fitz? you'll find out this chapter, but I'll give you some hints. He has brown hair, brown eyes, he's a prince(who's name you don't find out) in his fairytale(not the movie). **

**I think that's plenty hints, and if you still don't know who he is look at his last name and the name Regina calls him by. BTW his first name rhymes with win( _) **

**Question #2 should have been easy it was Cora, duh, who else killed a 'him' Regina cared about in the show(you know, besides her killing her own father Aka. The Thing She Loved Most). **

**I realized that tends to happen repeatedly on the show, parents being killed(Snow and Charming, Cinderella and Thomas, Emma and Neal, Regina, and Rumplestiltskin are the only parents left, well, that we know of). **

**Wait, Moe is still alive, I think, he hasn't been on the show ever since "The Crocodile"(when he tried to send Belle over the town line and she told him she didn't want to see either him or Rumplestiltskin, then she got the key to the library from Rumple, and then she asked him to have hamburgers with her, I thought she didn't want to see him ever again).**

**I'm sorry about that, now you can read the story(my thoughts won't be this long on the other chapters, hopefully).**

Chapter 2: The Arrival

Gene woke and realized he had fallen asleep in the car. The night before had been crazy, but now he remembered everything. He got out of the car and went into the hotel, he walked up to the suite his kids were in.

Peter was passed out on the couch, very unlike him to still be asleep. Eva was up and in the bathroom, and Lily was playing with Peter's hair while he slept. Gene found Daniel sitting in one of the room's with his headphones in.

Daniel ignored his father, he was still mad at him. He was not hungry so he went out to the car. Daniel sat in the back seat and put his headphones back in.

Gene woke Peter up and lifted Lily into his arms. He told Eva to come out to the car when she was done. When he got to the car he put Lily in her carseat and buckled her.

Eva got her stuff and ran out to the car. After putting her things in the trunk, she jumped in the passenger's seat. She buckled her seatbelt and told her dad she was ready.

Neverland:

Henry opened his eyes and sat up, he looked around. 'Where am I' he thought, then he saw them; Greg and Tamara. Henry was scared and angry, they had stolen him away from his loved ones. He was a smart kid and knew that there were no more beans left, he would never get home now.

Greg looked over at Henry and noticed that he was awake. "Tamara, he's awake" he called, Tamara came up behind Henry from nowhere. She made her way in front of Henry "Listen" she said "I need you to cooperate kid". Greg stood next to her "yeah" he interjected "our boss wants you", "and we're gonna give you to him" Tamara added.

Present Day Enchanted Forest:

Neal woke with a sharp pain near his right shoulder, where he had been shot by Tamara. 'Wait a minute, I was shot by Tamara and fell through the portal, but I'm not dead' he told himself.

Mulan walked into the tent when she saw Neal awake. She got some water, "You are lucky to be alive" she told him. Neal nodded his head and accepted the water. He drank all he needed, "where the hell am I?" he asked.

Mulan starred at Neal and answered "you are back in the enchanted forest". Neal looked at her "what do you mean back?" he said, "are you not from this world" replied Mulan. Neal nodded "I am" he told her.

"You must have come to this world from the place the curse sent everyone else" she said. He looked back at Mulan "how do you know that" he asked. "Your clothes are not from this world, they remind me of Snow White and Emma's clothes when they came here" she answered.

Neal had a look of confusion on his face "you know Emma?", Mulan shook her head "yes". Mulan stared at Neal again "do you know of Emma?" she asked, "I'm Henry's father, Emma is my love" he said.

Storybrooke:

Gene drove the remaining two hours without stopping. The kids were getting whiney and hungry, but he had to get to Storybrooke, eating could come later. He looked down the road and saw the sign that read Storybrooke, but he also saw something else.

There was a group of people behind a bright orange line of spray paint. Gene recognized most of them. He zoomed down the road and when he was about twenty-five feet from the group he threw on the brakes.

Eva was screaming, Lily was laughing, Daniel was still listening to his music, and Peter was asleep. Gene sighed as the vehicle came to a stop and didn't hit anyone. He opened the door and jumped out of the still running car.

He ran down the street and yelled "I found you". He stopped right in front of Belle who was still surprised at what had just happened, she was about to enact the cloaking spell. She stared at him in confusion, who was this man.

Gene caught his breathe "Belle, it's me Flynn" he said, he opened his arms and she practically flew into them. Belle wrapped her arms so tight around him he thought he would suffocate, but right now that didn't matter. All that mattered right now was that he finally had his big sister back, well, now she was technically his little sister.

Belle pulled back "I can't believe it, is it really you Flynn?" she asked, he nodded "it's really me, Belle" he told her.

The others among the group were, who Flynn recognized as Grumpy, the Blue Fairy, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Pinocchio, Doc, Happy, Bashful, Dopey, Sleepy, Sneezy, and Red. Flynn smiled and ran over to the she-wolf.

"Red?", she answered by throwing her arms around his neck, Flynn spun her around. He had tears in his eyes "Oh, I missed you all so much" he said letting Red down. Flynn had almost forgotten about his kids, almost "I'll be right back, I need to get the car" he said.

Flynn ran back to the car, he opened the door and got in. He looked in the backseat, Peter was awake now, "there are some people I want you all to meet" he said. All the kids were listening now, Flynn sighed "these people are my family and friends" he told them. He laughed "oh, and kids my real name is Flynn, not Gene" he said.

Flynn drove down the road and stopped just past the group. He sat in the car for a minute "here we go" he said.

Flynn got back out of the car, this time he was followed by Eva, Daniel, Peter, and Lily(who had been unbuckled by Daniel). Flynn stopped near his sister and Red, "these are my kids" he said. Belle was estactic(she was an aunt), Red couldn't believe what she had just heard('Flynn with kids' she thought).

He pointed to them one-by-one "This is Eva, she's 17; that's Daniel, he's 15;..." Peter was staring at Pinocchio, "Peter is the one sizing up Pinocchio, he's 9...". Flynn stopped again and lifted Lily into his arms, he looked to Belle specifically this time "and this is my youngest daughter Lillian, Lily for short, she just turned 5" he finished. Belle stared disbelieving into her brother's eyes "after mother?" she asked, Flynn gave a warm smile "yeah, after mother" he told her.

Neverland again:

The Jolly Roger and it's crew appeared in Neverland. Emma held her head "we made it" she said, pointing out the obvious. Regina looked back at her "we did?" she asked.

Hook held his tongue and waited for everyone to get their bearings. Rumplestiltskin picked up his cane "indeed we did" he answered, he was relieved he hadn't transformed back to his gold skin, claws, and high-pitched voice. He could feel magic, it was stronger in this land, much stronger.

Charming stood to his feet and helped Snow up, "are you all right?" he asked, "I'm alright" Snow replied. Hook decided it was time to tell everyone a few rules, "all right" he spoke up "I've been in this land before and you should know a few of my tips" he said.

Everyone turned their attention to him "Okay, tell us already" Regina said impatiently. He continued "#1: I would not go in the water here, some of the mermaids will attack and possibly eat you", Emma sighed "well that's good to know, I was about to jump of the boat and find whatever was out there" she joked. Hook glared at her "#2: 'He' is someone we need to try and not anger, or you could find yourself getting your shadow ripped from your body".

Emma's eyes bulged, "wait a minute" she said "he'll rip your shadow from your body? Is 'he' Peter Pan?" she asked. Rumplestiltskin sighed "yes, 'he' is Peter Pan, he's also Greg and Tamara's leader" he told them.

Emma groaned "great, so we have to avoid man-eating mermaids, find Greg and Tamara on that huge island, and now we also have to try and not anger Peter Pan" she said.

Hook chuckled "oh, that's not all, love, there are also Pan's servants; the Lost Ones, and there is a tribe of spiritual, sacrificial natives" he added.

Charming and Snow walked over to their daughter "Not anything we can't handle though" said Charming. Snow nodded "yes, as long as we all stick together we can save Henry".

Regina smiled "then let's make a plan and find my son", she looked to Emma "I mean _our _son" she corrected herself.

**So, now you know Gene is indeed Flynn Ryder. Wasn't it surprising when I revealed Belle as his sister(gasp). **

**Now that Flynn has returned to his family and friends what will happen? I think he will become the new Sheriff once he finds out Charming, Snow, Rumplestiltskin, Regina, Emma, and Hook left to go save Henry, but that's just me. **

**I'm not exactly sure when I'll post the next chapter but I want to aim for Sundays(like the show, to tide you over until Season 3 comes on, maybe after too). **

**Thanks for reading this chapter and please let me know what could make it better, or if there is a specific character you want to see come back(possibly even a character not in the show yet, I might do something for Aladdin, or maybe the Mulan backstory, I might even do Peter Pan backstory, that is if you guys ask me too).**

**Before I go I have a question for this chapter: Who are the names Eva, Daniel, and Peter are referring to, which characters(I want their names and relationships)?**

**Next: Flynn makes a decision that will affect Storybrooke, for the better. Henry tries to escape Greg and Tamara. Neal meets Aurora and Philip, his wound gets healed. Meanwhile Emma and the gang make a plan to rescue Henry. 'Someone' returns and causes trouble for Belle. Then Flynn is reunited with his one True Love. Also The relationship between Gene and A.B. **


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

**Ok, 2nd chapter, short I know, but I was only introducing Flynn to Storybrooke and introducing Neverland and the Enchanted forest with Neal in it. That chapter was just an introductory chapter. Now, this chapter is gonna be exceptionally longer and better. In this chapter Flynn will agree to do something to protect the town, he will also reunited with his true love. Belle will be dealing with her father and a guy from Lacey's short past(with some help from Red, Leroy, and Flynn). So, without further ado, Chapter 3 begins. (also before it starts, this chapter will explain how Flynn knows August)**

**Chapter 3: Decisions -**

Flynn looked on as the Blue Fairy helped Belle activate the cloaking spell. "There, now no one can find the town, unless they are from our world" said the Blue fairy.

Flynn was confused "what do you mean?, why did you have to use a cloaking spell?" he asked.

Mother superior turned to Flynn, "Your Highness, before you arrived, a man named Greg and a woman named Tamara came to town. We thought they were harmless, but it turned out that they were here to destroy magic. They had captured Regina and taken a fail safe that would cause this town to turn back to the forest it was. Everyone not born in this world would die." she explained as best she could, than Belle told him her story.

Flynn sighed "so Snow, Charming, Regina, Rumplestiltskin, Hook, and uh, Emma all went through a portal to Neverland so that they could save the boy Henry. Baelfire is Neal and was shot by Tamara then fell through a portal. Hey, What about August, where is he, do you even know him?"

Gepetto lifted Pinocchio into his arms "Pinocchio was August, he came here when he began to turn back to wood. After Tamara tried to stop him from warning us he was dying, my magic turned him back into a little boy. He didn't remember anything that had happened before." Blue told him.

Flynn cleared his throat "so who is in charge now, since Snow and Charming are gone?"

Belle stepped forward "we voted for a mayor and I was chosen, but we still need a sheriff , no one wants the job."

Flynn looked up and everyone was staring at him. "me, you want me to be sheriff, don't you?" he asked. He was about to decline but when he looked into Belle's eyes, they were pleading him to say "yes" he answered "I'll do it, but I better not get shot."

Belle smiled at her brother "now all we need is a deputy" she said.

Flynn looked through the group surrounding him "How 'bout we go back to town and see if anyone wants the job" Leroy interjected. Flynn turned to him and nodded his head "that sounds like a fine idea, Grumpy. Oh, by the way, where's my wife?" he whispered to the dwarf.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Phuket, 10 years ago:

August sat up in his bed, got up, and went into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and changed out of his sweat pants and t-shirt.

When he was finished getting dressed he grabbed his key. He opened the door, walking outside he locked it behind him. August went to the coast and waited near the docks. After waiting about thirty minutes he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"You must be Mr. Booth, sorry I'm late, my flight was a little delayed" came a voice behind him.

August turned to greet him "Mr. Fitz, thank you so much for agreeing to come talk about my book with me." Gene shook his hand "of course, it's no problem Mr. Booth."

"You can call me August, Gene" he looked at August. "You know my first name, August?" he asked, August nodded, "of course I do, Gene." The two continued the conversation and talked about the book Gene would be helping him write. August told him how it was going to be a book of fairy tales with differences from the classic tales. Gene listened as August talked about the the twists and differences between his fairy tales and the classics. When August was finished Gene told him he liked his ideas and agreed to help him.

Gene was in Phuket with August for a month, then he went back to Boston with all of August's contact information.

The two kept in touch, so that August could continue to write. August finished the book seven months later, and asked Gene if he could come back to Phuket. He wanted him to look over the book and see that it was indeed complete. He refused though because his wife Rosaline was eight and a half months pregnant now.

August decided he would go to Boston and he met with Gene there. When he got to Boston he called Gene and waited for him to arrive at the Silvertone Bar & Grill. When he finally saw Gene he ran over to him and shook his hand. The two got a table and ordered, then they talked about the finished product. August grabbed his bag and pulled the book out, laying it on the table. He pushed it to Gene and he read the title "Once Upon a Time", Gene opened the book. He looked through the book and approved it, but when he told August he would publish it for him he refused. August told him that he didn't want to publish it and then pulled out another copy for Gene, it wasn't complete.

...

Neverland:

The yelling and arguing carried on until she couldn't take it anymore. Emma slipped away without being noticed, she went to the ship's wheel and spun it. The action caused the boat to abruptly jerk and turn starboard, Emma grabbed hold of the wheel and stopped it.

The others aboard the ship fell to the deck and the arguing stopped.

"Now" said Emma "stop arguing, we're never going to save Henry if you all can't quit bickering." Regina sighed "Emma is right, we need to get over our feuds and focus on finding Henry." Snow and Charming nodded, agreeing with Emma and Regina. Rumplestiltskin and Hook sulked, "Hey, the both of you are included in this" called Emma. Rumple gave in and agreed to stop, as long as Hook didn't get in his way. Hook was wary of making a deal with the "crocodile", but he shook on it (with his hookless hand) anyway.

When they had finished making deals, Hook picked up his spyglass and looked through it.

NEVERLANDNEVERLANDNEVERLANDNEVERLANDNEVERLANDNEVER LANDNEVERLANDNEVERLAND

Greg watched Henry while Tamara scouted the shore. The ten year old was lying on the ground asleep. Greg decided he would have a quick break to take care of his business, while the boy slept. That's what he thought Henry was doing, but really he was pretending to sleep. He waited until Greg was out of sight, when he could no longer see him he jumped up.

Henry ran towards the shore as fast as he could, but then he heard Greg and knew he was catching up to him. He continued to run when he heard Greg's voice getting closer. He reached the shore and the trees and grass turned to sand and water. Henry needed to catch his breath, but knew he couldn't stop now.

He looked out to the sea and far away he could see the very small figure of what seemed to be a ship, he couldn't let Greg and Tamara see it.

Henry looked behind him and saw Greg coming for him, when he turned back to look in front of him he saw Tamara standing not that far from him. He stopped before he ran into her and tried going around her, but tripped in a hole. Tamara started towards him and Greg caught up to them. "Now how did you get away?" asked Tamara, looking at Greg then to Henry.

NEVERLANDNEVERLANDNEVERLANDNEVERLANDNEVERLANDNEVER LANDNEVERLANDNEVERLAND

Hook scoped along the coast and saw something, or some things. He called Emma over and told her where to look through the spyglass.

She saw Henry! being grabbed by Greg, Tamara was talking to him.

Her blood boiled at the thought of them hurting Henry, _her _son, _her _boy, _her_ child. She handed the spyglass back to Hook and told the others what she saw. Snow gasped "he's okay", Charming held her and nodded his head as she buried her face into his chest. Regina was angry "but those idiots still have him" she seethed out.

Rumplestiltskin waved his hand and a map of Neverland appeared before him. "This map is enchanted, it will show us wherever Henry is in this world" he said.

Regina looked to Gold "Why do we need that, we can see him right now, let's go get him."

Emma walked towards him "wait a minute Gold, why aren't you having to use your cane" she asked. He looked down at his leg then back up to Emma, "magic is stronger here, I can use it to momentarily heal my leg" he answered. Emma glanced at his leg "I didn't know magic could do that" she said. Rumplestiltskin looked up at her "magic can do pretty much anything except bring back the dead" he responded.

Regina walked over to stand next to Emma "well that's good for you Gold, now can we please stop conversing about your leg and make a plan already."

Snow and Charming stepped towards the three who were able to use magic. Snow reached her hand out and rested it on Regina's shoulder "Regina, be patient, you know that rushing in there is only going to make it harder to rescue Henry, we need a plan that won't fail."

Regina pulled away from her and frowned, "fine" she growled.

Rumplestiltskin pointed to a red dot on the enchanted map. "That red spot, right there" he tapped it "is Henry."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Storybrooke:

Flynn got out of his car and headed into Granny's Diner, his kids followed him one-by-one into the eatery.

Belle, Leroy, Marco, and Ruby were already waiting for him at the diner. He saw Red behind the counter and went and sat at one of the barstools. Flynn told Eva to go sit at a booth with her siblings, she relucently sat down at an empty booth, her siblings in toe.

Belle sat on the stool next to him, Leroy on the other side, and Ruby stood in front of him. Flynn looked at Red "You know why I named him Peter?" he nodded his head towards his son. Red shook her head, but she had a pretty good idea. "I named him that when my memories were still gone, but I had a book of fairy tales that was accurate to our pasts. I was attached to you and Peter's story for some reason, so I named him Peter."

A few tears rolled down Ruby's face as she listened to her friend "would you have still named him Peter even if you had remembered" she asked.

Flynn nodded his head, as if Peter was the obvious thing he would name his child. Red leaned over the counter and grabbed him. Flynn felt her arms surround him and he hugged her back. Red broke and began to cry, but they were tears of joy, graditude, and some sorrow.

Granny heard Ruby crying and came out of the kitchen, "Ruby, what's wrong, why are you crying" came Granny's voice. Ruby let go of Flynn and turned to her grandmother, Flynn looked past Red to see Granny walking towards the counter. At first Granny hadn't recognized him but the closer she got she could tell it was him. "Flynn, is that you?" she asked, he nodded his head "yeah, it's me Granny." The older woman hugged the now grown man "your're all grown up now, I hardly recognized you."

Flynn smiled and hugged the woman back "Yeah, I'm thirty-five in this world."

Peter got up from the booth and went to his father, "dad, I'm hungry." Flynn turned to his son "all right" he looked to Granny "can we have some food?" Granny turned to Ruby, "well don't just stand there girl, go take their orders." Ruby walked over to the children and asked them what they would like to eat.

The kids ate the food in silence, listening to their father's conversation. "Where is she" he looked at his kids then whispered, "where's my wife." Red looked down at the counter then back up at Flynn. "I haven't seen her since the curse broke" she admitted. Leroy out his hand on Flynn's shoulder "I saw her, day before the curse broke I saw her at Sleepy's store with her mother." Flynn lost all color, he began to panic "which mother, Queen Amelia or Dame Gothel" he asked.

Grumpy let his hand fall "Gothel."

Flynn covered his face with his hands "we have to find her, now." Belle rubbed her brother's back "we will, but you need to be patient" she told him.

Meanwhile, the other side of Storybrooke:

"Rachel, you aren't leaving this house" announced Gale Tuerme. Rachel turned to her mother, "I know, you haven't let me leave since the curse was broken, _mother_" she threw back.

"I'm leaving for the day, now you better not try and escape or I will hurt you and your child."

Rachel waited until Gale left and began to cry, "Flynn, wherever you are, find us" she said as she put her hand protectively around her pregnant belly. 'no, I need to be strong' she thought 'for my child.' Rachel pulled herself together and went to the window that was locked from the outside.

She looked around for something to break the window, she had to escape. Rachel saw what she could use, she picked up a lamp and stood back. She threw it at the window, shards of glass flew everywhere.

Rachel grabbed her shoes and climbed through the broken window, careful of cutting herself on the glass. When she was out she headed towards town looking for help.

Rachel walked until she arrived in town and went to the first person she saw. "Hi, can you help me" she asked. The man turned to her "Rachel, is that you" the man said, Rachel's eyes widened. "Victor, thank god", Dr. Whale grabbed her arm "what happened to you I haven't seen you in months." Rachel told him what happened, that she had been trapped and had just escaped. "Hey, calm down it's all right" he told her "why don't I take you to Granny's and you can talk to Ruby." Rachel nodded "thank you, Victor", they walked to Granny's together.

Back at the diner:

Ruby heard the door open and looked up to see Dr. Whale walking in. He stopped in front of her "Ruby, I need your help outside" he said. She nodded her head, and followed him out the door. Ruby stepped outside, when she saw Rachel she squealed and threw her arms around her.

Flynn heard Ruby's squeal and decided to go check on her. He got up "kids stay here, I'll be right back", he opened the door to the diner and stepped out.

He saw Dr. Whale, "Victor, I didn't recognize you, it's good to see you."

Rachel stiffened in Red's arms at the voice she heard. Flynn turned to Red and froze, he got choked up. "Flynn" cried Rachel, "Rapunzel" Flynn choked out. Rachel stepped away from Ruby, and walked towards Flynn. Flynn opened his arms and she was in them within seconds.

Flynn cried into her hair, "sweetheart, I've missed you so much" he cried.

Rapunzel needed no words and met his lips with her own. Flynn held the back of her head with one hand, the other rested against her cheek. Rapunzel wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

When they parted Flynn rested his forehead against her's and smiled. Rapunzel was crying tears of joy, Flynn reached up and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"What's wrong?" he asked, she smiled "I love you" she answered. "I love you too" he told her, Rapunzel's smile only grew "what is it?' he asked once again.

Rapunzel grabbed his hand and put in on her belly, "I'm pregnant." Flynn looked down and saw that she _was_ pregnant, very pregnant.

"Ours?" he asked, she held his face in her hands "who else's." Flynn smiled and kissed her again, he would never get tired of doing that.

They parted and heard a sob, Flynn turned to Red. "That was so sweet," she cried, "you guys are together again."

Rapunzel intertwined her fingers with Flynn's. "however, there is a problem we need to deal with" Flynn turned to her "what's that?" he asked, "my mother."

Flynn's smile just grew, he picked her up and twirled her around. "There's nothing we can't vanquish, _together_."

The group was so distracted with their reunion, they didn't see Keith limp past them, entering the diner, or Moe a few minutes later for that matter.

Belle sat at the counter with Grumpy when the former Sheriff walked in with bandages and a crutch. Moe walked in not long after Keith had, the first thing he saw when he walked in was his daughter. Keith stopped and sat on a stool, resting his crutch against the counter. Moe went straight to his daughter and called her name "Belle."

Belle turned when she heard her father's voice "Papa" she replied without any emotion in her voice. Moe stood beside his daughter "I've been thinking, and I'm sorry Belle."

She looked into her father's eyes and could tell he really was, but she wasn't prepared for what she heard next "I want you to come home Belle, with me, I'm the only family you have left."

"Papa, you don't understand" she replied "I don't want to come home, I have my own apartment and I like it on my own." Moe became angry but left the situation alone for now, he went and sat down at a table.

Keith smirked as he recognized Belle.

Belle turned to see where her father had seated himself, but when she saw Nottingham she quickly turned towards Grumpy. Leroy noticed her actions "what's bothering you, sister", Belle gestured over her shoulder. "You see the guy behind me" Leroy glanced at the man, "he kind of took advantage of me while I was trapped in Lacey."

"What do you mean _kinda_" he asked, "Lacey kissed him, not me." Now he understood "so did he you know...", Belle's eyes widened "no, thankfully." She wouldn't admit it to him, but she was glad Rumple had threatened the man into leaving.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a new voice "Hey beautiful, remember me?"

Belle jumped at Nottingham's words "excuse me." Keith smiled "so I'm guessing from the look on your face you do."

How could she not, the man had been practically all over her. He scooted closer to her, "Hey, why don't you back off" Leroy told him.

"you stay out of this, _dwarf_."

"why don't you make me."

"You really wanna mess with me."

Moe stood up "why don't you listen to him and leave my daughter alone."

Belle sighed "Father, Leroy, I can handle myself, please."

Leroy sat back down and took a sip from his drink. Moe didn't listen to his daughter and stood between her and Keith. "Leave her alone", Keith laughed " listen to your daughter and go sit down old man." Moe clenched his fist and punched him in the jaw.

Keith held his jaw and punched the older man back.

Belle moved her father out of the way, "so your're brave enough to hit my father, but not Rumplestiltskin."

Keith snarled "That is none of your business." Belle laughed "What, that you were beat with a cane by him."

Flynn heard yelling coming from inside the diner.

Rapunzel looked to her husband "what's going on in there?"

Flynn frowned "I don't know, but I'm gonna go check it out."

He walked into the diner followed by Red, Whale, and Rapunzel.

Flynn stepped into the eatery to see his father sitting in a chair with a hand covering his nose. Then he saw a familiar face arguing with his sister, a bruise starting to show along his jaw.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" he yelled.

All eyes turned to him, the arguing stopped.

Moe was the first to break the silence "Flynn?"

Flynn stared straight into his father's eyes and nodded his head.

Keith was dumbfounded, it was Hood's ally.

Flynn walked over and stood to the side of his sister and Nottingham.

He turned to Keith "What's the problem over here?"

"Nothing, it's none of your business" Keith threw at him.

"None of my business, you're messing with my sister and you think this is none of my business?"

"Sister... what?"

"I suggest you turn around and sit your ass down, or we're gonna have a problem."

Keith laughed "Oh yeah, you suggest it?", he smirked "listen to a lying, cheating, thief or listen to myself? I think I'll listen to myself."

Flynn held his fists at his side, his children were watching.

Keith curled his fists and threw one at Flynn.

He was strong, but Flynn had speed on his side.

Flynn grabbed his wrist and bent it backward, Keith threw his other fist.

Flynn grabbed his other wrist and brought it over his head.

He spun and elbowed Keith in the gut, Keith fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

"By the way I'm the new sheriff, and you're my first arrest."

Keith coughed and choked out a "what?"

Flynn kneeled down next to him "You're under arrest for violation of the law and attempting assault on an officer."

"Flynn there was no need for that, I could have handled it on my own."

Flynn looked up at his sister "Oh, I know, I just didn't want him to get humiliated in public."

Belle held in her laugh, and heard Ruby trying to stifle her own.

Flynn grabbed his father's arm and helped him to his feet.

"Papa, are you alright."

"I'm fine, Belle."

Flynn looked at his father's nose, "It's probably broken, but he'll be alright" he said gesturing to his nose.

"Dad?", Flynn saw Peter walking towards him.

"Yes, son?"

Peter smiled warmly at his father "I always knew you were awesome."

Flynn smiled down at his son and ruffled his hair.

Rapunzel walked over to her husband "You have a son."

Flynn turned at the voice of his wife, "Actually, I have two sons and two daughters."

He pointed to the booth the others were sitting at, "there are the rest."

Moe looked from his son to Peter to the booth and back again.

"I'm a grandfather?"

Flynn smiled at his father, "Yeah, you are."

Belle laughed "Hey, I just found out I'm an aunt."

Ruby chuckled "Can I be the godmother of this one?", she pointed at Peter.

"Only as long as I'm the godfather" interjected Whale.

"I'm a step-mother?", Rapunzel laughed. "aren't step-mothers usually perceived as evil?" asked Peter.

Rapunzel met his eyes and warmly smiled "well, I know what it's like to have an Evil mother, so I won't be one myself ok."

Flynn heard Nottingham moan "Oh, I almost forgot about him."

He grabbed Keith's arm and put it over his shoulder.

"Will someone send a Doctor to the Police Station, wherever it is?"

Whale cleared his throat "I'm a Doctor."

Flynn turned to him "That's a little ironic, now isn't it."

Whale followed him out the door, "Oh, and Viktor remind me to ask for a doctor besides you next time I have to go to the hospital."

"Do you want me to help you or not, I know where the station is, you don't."

Flynn laughed "good point, Dr. Frankenstein."

They arrived at the station after a fifteen minute walk.

Dr. Whale checked on Keith and made sure he would be alright.

Viktor was a bout to leave when he remembered something, "I almost forgot, there's a meeting at town hall later, Belle will be by to show you where it is."

"When did she tell you that?"

Viktor laughed "she didn't."

"So, she doesn't know."

"She will when I tell her."

"Bye, Viktor."

"See you later Ryder", and with that he left.

Flynn laughed and walked over to the desk in the corner of the office.

He opened a drawer and saw a set of keys.

Grabbing them he walked over to the cell in the far corner of the room and tried one of the keys.

Surprisingly, it was the right one, he shoved Nottingham in the cell.

He closed the cell and locked it, "I'm gonna keep you in overnight Nottingham, if that's alright with you."

There was no reply only a weak nod.

Flynn strolled back to the desk and saw the badge sitting on top.

He picked it up and noticed there was a note underneath.

It read:

'_Whoever is reading this it probably means that you are going to be the new sheriff of this town until we return. Whoever you are, you must protect Storybrooke while we are gone. There will be many dangers that have not been faced yet, because Regina and myself have left. We were the only magic users to be worried about because the others were afraid of getting in between us. Now that we are both gone the evils that weren't to be worried about will resurface. You, the new sheriff must prevent chaos, if you choose. If you intend to protect this town wear the badge, if you don't put it down and walk away. It is your choice_

_- Rumplestiltskin _

Flynn laid the note down and picked the badge back up.

He stared at the badge before turning it over.

Flynn unlatched it and pinned it to his shirt.

"I choose to protect this town, with my life" he whispered.

**Yes, this one was longer. So how was it, did you like the fight scene or the reunion scene better. Please review and answer this week's question, PLEASE, I NEED MORE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND I ALSO NEED WHOEVER FAVORITED MY STORY TO REFAVORITE IT.**

**Next time****:**

Flynn and Rapunzel's backstory and the town meeting.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting

**Okay, last chapter, what did you think. I know the way I described Flynn knocking the wind out of Nottingham sounded weird when you read it. I went back and read it again after I posted the chapter and it sounded kind of funny. It was supposed to be like this: 'Flynn dodged his punches and caught his arm, then he elbowed him in the gut.' That sounded a lot better than what I wrote. About the whole Nottingham recognizing Flynn thing, in later chapters I will explain how he knows him as Robin Hood's ally. The reunion between Rapunzel and Flynn, short-lived is all I have to say (I was ready to get the chapter over with). There will be some sort of fight and a realization in this chapter, but you didn't hear that from me. Now, at the end of chapter 3, Flynn got a letter from Rumplestiltskin and it was talking about 'whoever receives this letter is willing to protect the town as it's sheriff'. As we all know Rumple can predict the future, so before he left he magicked the letter and bam(more like snap) it was there for Flynn to read. Chapter four now awaits you,(remember 'Magic always comes with a price' and don't forget to tell me some characters you'd like to see.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of it's characters. The only things I own are Flynn's children: Eva, Daniel, Peter, and Lillian, also the coming twins(possibly), and I also own William, Rebecca, June, Rosaline, Charles, and characters that may or may not be yet. **

**Chapter 4: Meeting - **

The Enchanted Forest(32 years ago)

Flynn ran through the forest avoiding trees, rocks, and arrows. If he was still living the life of the Prince he was, he wouldn't be having to deal with this. Now he was a thief and that would never change(or so he thought).

Flynn kept moving but he was running out of breath.

The arrows whizzing by were getting closer. An arrow flew right past his head, he released the breath he had been holding in. Flynn looked back and saw the Queen's men catching up to him.

He turned ahead and saw the cliff just in time.

Flynn abruptly turned and dove out of the way. Several of the soldiers in black rode right over the edge of the cliff. The few that remained had fallen off their horses trying to get them to stop. Now was his chance, Flynn snuck behind one of the soldiers and grabbed his sword.

The other men were regaining their composure when they saw him.

Flynn stabbed the guard and pulled the bloody sword out of his chest. The other guards pulled out their weapons and charged. Flynn dodged the first swing and blocked the next. He rolled under a blade and sliced one of the guards legs. The soldier fell to the ground, yelling out in pain.

The remaining men tried to corner Flynn. They were strong together, but Flynn was fast. He parried then grabbed the swinger's arm. The other guards went for Flynn right as he pulled the soldier in front of him. They(literally) stabbed their ally in the back.

Only two now remained and Flynn needed one to tell him some information.

Flynn pointed his sword at the two remaining men, "Which of you would like to live?" he stated. The bigger one cut his sword down and swung his own at him. Barely missing he cut a lock of hair from Flynn's head.

The guard growled when he realized he missed, Flynn blocked his next swing.

The fuming guard lifted his sword but failed to realize the tree behind his target. Flynn jumped out of the way. The soldier tired to pull his sword out of the tree, it wouldn't budge.

Flynn got up and grabbed his sword. The guard turned and Flynn buried the sword deep in his abdomen.

The last guard dropped his sword and put his hands above his head "I surrender." Flynn nodded "that's good, now you can tell me what I want to know and you get to live."

TangledTangledTangledTangledTangledTangledTangled( sortof)TangledTangledTangledTangledTangledTangledT angled

Storybrooke, Town Hall

Belle walked into town hall followed by Flynn.

It was so loud he could hardly think. He followed Belle to the front of the hall, where Red, Leroy, Granny, and the Blue Fairy were assembled.

Belle cleared her voice and began speaking, but no one was listening. Flynn looked around the cramped room and saw familiar faces of folks he knew from their land.

He turned to the group "I thought Belle said she was elected mayor, why isn't anyone listening." Leroy answered "because the town hasn't elected yet, only we have."

Flynn nodded and leaned into Belle, "I'll handle this" he told her. He grabbed a chair and stood up on it "hey, everyone settle down" he yelled "listen."

The town hall quieted and he began to speak. "Now, many of you may be wondering why this meeting was called."

He looked around then continued "There are a few matters we need to discuss concerning the town." People began to murmur, one townsperson asked "Why, where are Charming and Snow?" Others chimed in "Yeah", "where are they?", "did something happen?"

"Everyone calm down, they are gone, but that isn't the main concern right now."

There was panic starting "where did they go?" "why would they leave us?" "what happened?"

Red put her thumb and finger in her mouth and whistled loudly. Flynn looked down and nodded at her. "If you all calm down I will tell you what happened." the townspeople nodded.

"When the town was about to be destroyed, Regina tried to slow the fail-safe that Greg and Tamara activated. Charming and Hook had taken a bean from Greg and were going to get everyone and send us back to our world through a portal. Snow couldn't leave Regina, even though they have bad blood."

People could be heard murmuring "Snow, Charming, and Emma decided to use the bean to send the fail-safe through, instead. When they got to the mines where it had been activated, they were ready to use the bean. Emma found out that Hook had taken the bean and was going to escape himself. They all prepared to die and Henry was saying goodbye to Regina. That's when Emma realized that maybe Regina wasn't strong enough _alone_, but maybe _together_ they were. Emma and Regina used their magic and stopped the trigger."

"That still doesn't explain why they aren't here" someone yelled.

"Let me finish. Now, when Emma, Regina, Snow, and Charming realized Henry was missing they ran through the mines. Emma found his backpack lying on the ground, Greg and Tamara had kidnaped him. They got a bean, opened a portal, and jumped into it with Henry. The thing is, Hook decided to come back and was ready to help save the town, he still had the bean. When Emma told him what had happened he offered his ship so they could go save Henry. Rumplestiltskin also agreed to go because Henry is his grandson, he wanted to save him. Emma, Snow, Charming, Rumplestiltskin, Regina, and Hook all left to go save Henry."

"What are we going to do?" People were scared and panicking.

STORYBROOKESTORYBROOKESTORYBROOKESTORYBROOKECOOLST ORYBROSTORYBROOKESTORY

Rapunzel sat at the edge of the window in her tower. She was singing a tune that her mother had taught to her when she was young. Rapunzel picked up her brush and began brushing her magical hair.

Flynn was walking through the forest when he heard a beautiful voice. He walked closer to the noise and eventually came to a tower hidden in the trees.

Rapunzel turned away from the window and started singing louder.

Flynn listened and saw a girl in the top of the tower. She was very beautiful, Flynn was lost for words. Then he saw an older woman walking towards the tower.

The woman stopped at the bottom of the tower. Flynn moved closer and listened. The woman called out "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair, that I may climb the golden stair."

The girl gathered her hair and threw over the edge of the tower. Flynn noticed her hair started growing longer. It grew until it reached the bottom of the tower.

The woman grabbed onto her hair and started climbing up it, like a rope.

Flynn waited for the woman to leave for hours. Flynn had fallen asleep and jumped when he heard the woman. "Rapunzel, I'll be back tomorrow," the girl sighed "Yes mother, I'll be right here when you return."

The woman climbed down her hair and left.

Flynn stood up and walked to the tower. He stood at the base and called out "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair, so I may climb the golden stair."

She threw her hair down and he climbed the locks. When he arrived at the top she had not realized he was not her mother. "Did you forget something mother?" she asked.

Rapunzel turned toward the window and screamed when she saw Flynn.

Flynn tried to calm her down "It's alright, down be scared, I will not harm you." Rapunzel began to cry and back away from him. "It's alright, please, do not be frightened."

Flynn stepped toward her, "stop, do not come any closer to me." Flynn stopped "I'll not harm you, I promise" he told her.

Rapunzel wiped her tears away, "what do you want, then?" she asked.

"I want nothing from you," he said "I heard your sweet singing and saw you through the window." Rapunzel walked a little closer to him, "you heard me singing?" she asked. Flynn smiled "yes, I was entranced by your beautiful voice."

Rapunzel hesitantly reached out and touched Flynn's chest "you're like me, but not too?"

Flynn nodded "I take it you have never been out of this tower before." Rapunzel moved her hand "No, I have lived in this tower my whole life." Flynn frowned "you have never seen anything or anyone outside of this tower." Rapunzel looked up at him and shook her head.

The two talked for hours, Flynn told Rapunzel about Kings, creatures, sorcerers, castles, adventure, and True Love. Rapunzel was enamored by Flynn's stories. Flynn was about to leave "I must leave now" he said, "will you come back tomorrow?" she asked.

Flynn was going to decline, but then he looked into her eyes and could see the desperation and loneliness. He nodded "of course, I will see you tomorrow."

He stepped out onto the edge of the tower, Rapunzel threw her hair down.

"Flynn" he turned back to her "thank you." He smiled "no matter," he took her hand and kissed it "until tomorrow, my lady", Rapunzel giggled and gave him a curt nod.

tangledtangledtangledtangledtangledtangledtangledt angledrapunzeltangledtangledtangledtangledtangledt angledtangheehe

"Everyone calm down," yelled Flynn " what we're going to do is find a new mayor and sheriff to handle things while they are gone." Flynn looked around "Now we already have a suitable mayor, Snow's trusted friends the dwarfs and Red have voted for Belle as our mayor."

People began whispering "The reason for this is because she vanquished a Yaougai in our land, and Snow and Charming trusted her enough to let her activate a cloaking spell to protect the town."

"I am guessing that's fine with you all, because I see no other who is willing to do this job." Flynn looked over the room once more.

"We also need a sheriff, which I am willing to be."

A few people grumbled, "We don't want a thief as our Sheriff" one shouted.

"I know many of you still think of me as a thief, but I am no longer one. Also, before I was a thief I was a prince, I was the son of Sir Maurice and I still am. When I was nine I ran away and a woman found me. The woman already had two children, she was kind though and took me in as her own."

He continued, "for five years we were a family, then her husband was killed. He had been sent off to the war and my mother was afraid they would send me to fight in the ogre war. I was fourteen when she fell ill because of her grief, I began to steal food and money so my brother and sister could eat. When I was sixteen I was caught stealing by a guard in the town."

"Thief he called me and I was one, but I stole so that my mother and siblings could live. It was a good thing we lived away from the town, no one knew where I lived. One morning I brought my mother some rampion and she knew I had been stealing. My mother hated that I stole, she wanted me to stop. I did not stop though, I was too much of a coward to let her die."

"I was seventeen and had become so well at stealing Rumplestiltskin came to me, he asked if I would help him aquire a few objects. I started working for him and in exchange he gave my family nourishment, for two years that went on. Then I received word from my younger sister that my mother's condition was getting worse. I asked Rumplestiltskin if he would save her but magic always come with a price, his price was a valuable item of a Queen. I thought he meant Queen Regina but he hadn't been specific."

Townspeople started gasping and talking "I traveled to Regina's castle and snuck in. I reached her chambers and stole a very valuable item of hers, it was a ring she had been given by the man she was in love with."

"Regina was in love with someone?" a person asked.

"Yes, he was her family's stable boy, Daniel" he told them.

"What happened to him, did she kill him?" the person chuckled.

Flynn frowned and shook his head "no, she didn't kill him, her mother did. Cora found out that Regina was going to run away with him and was angry."

"How did she find out?"

Flynn looked at the Blue Fairy "It's alright Flynn you can tell them."

He sighed and shook his head, "It's not my story to tell, I'm sorry."

"I am no longer a thief, I haven't stolen in a long time. My point is I may have done some terrible things as a thief, but I learned very valuable things as one. I learned that I didn't have to be a thief, I could be whatever or do whatever I wanted if I set my heart and mind to it. I learned that Regina isn't evil, she's difficult, but she isn't evil. I also learned that Rumplestiltskin isn't all that bad, I mean sure he did horrible things in his past, but haven't we all done things we regret."

"I have to ask you this, if Regina and Rumplestiltskin are so evil, why would they risk their lives for Henry? If they were so evil, how come they each had and one still has a true love, when a lot of you don't? If I'm such a horrible thief, why would I be willing to risk my life for this town as it's sheriff?

"You judge people by their actions, but when you do something just as wrong you aren't judged. People are judged wrongly if they have a bad reputation."

"I want to be your sheriff because I will protect this town with my life. I made a promise that I would keep you all safe, and I intend to do that. When I went to the station earlier, I found a note under this badge" he said gesturing to the police badge.

"The note was to whoever would be sheriff while Emma and the others are gone. It said that since Rumplestiltskin and Regina were gone there would be more danger. It said people that hadn't dared to get between him and Regina would come forward."

Panic spread once again and people were arguing about what that could mean.

"Don't be frightened though, I will keep this town safe. There is nothing to be afraid of as long as we stick together. Stop arguing and panicking, you can do that when ogres start showing up in town", "not that they will" he quickly amended.

"What I'm trying to say is, we don't know when Snow and Charming and everyone else will return. Until they do we need to stay in order, whole. This is a town, we must keep a strong foundation. Do you really want them to come back and see that we have destroyed this town without any outside help? All I'm asking is that you stay calm, stay strong, and keep your heads", he took a deep breath.

In the corner of his eye he could see Jefferson glare at him for the last part.

"You must have faith that Snow and Charming _will_ return. I have faith in them, you should too. They've never given up on you or given you any reason to doubt them, so you can't give up on them or doubt them."

"If we have faith, trust, and, humph, fairy dust, nothing is impossible. I was given the task of protecting you and I will, but you need to learn to protect yourselves if I can't protect you. I will fight for you and would give my own life for you, as long as you are worth something. Long ago someone told me," he looked down at Belle " _'When you find something worth fighting for you never give up'_. This town, every single one of you is worth fighting for. _You_ are worth fighting for, this _town_ is worth fighting for, _we_ are worth fighting for. I won't give up on a _single_ one of you."

Flynn looked around the room and saw the fear dissipate with his words. "I have one more thing, we need some volunteers for deputy" he said holding up the badge.

"Who are you?" someone asked, Flynn looked around and noticed that some of the people didn't recognize him. "You don't recognize me now, but soon you will" he said.

"I'll get a hair cut and a shave, then you'll know who I am."

Flynn stepped down from the chair and looked to Belle. "I think that got them to listen" she said. Flynn smiled "at least now they know who's in charge here." He turned to Red "Hey, where are Rapunzel and the kids." She wracked her brain for the answer "uhm, I think Vic- Dr. Whale wanted to check on the baby to make sure it's healthy, and the kids are with her at the hospital." Flynn nodded "alright, thanks" he began to leave. Flynn turned around and walked back to the group "where is the hospital?"

Belle laughed "I'll take you there now."

Red ran to catch up with them "I wanted to go with you guys." Flynn let out a shaky breath "Do you think I'm gonna be a good father?" he asked. Red laughed "Flynn you already are one", he shook his head "no, Gene is a father, I'm not."

"What do you mean?" Belle looked to her brother as they walked to the hospital.

Flynn stopped "I didn't remember who I was until a couple of days ago. I also didn't come over to this land when the curse hit, I was still in our land." Red shook her head "that doesn't make any sense though, if you didn't come over with the curse, how are you here?"

"That's the problem, I don't know how," Flynn thought a minute "but I do know I woke up with amnesia in this world about eleven years ago."

Belle looked to her friend "Red, isn't Henry eleven."

Red's face contorted into realization, "yeah, Henry is eleven" she answered.

Flynn looked between the two "so you're saying that Henry's birth, caused me to come to this world." Red was still thinking, "I'm guessing that's what it was, but I don't know how that would happen" Belle told him.

"So you didn't remember anything until a couple days ago" asked Red. Flynn nodded, "I was someone else for eleven years."

"That's why you have kids, wait, only Peter and Lily are young enough to be yours."

Flynn quickly looked away, "I know".

"The other two aren't yours, are they", he shook his head."Eva knows," he said "but you can't Daniel, he doesn't know. Red nodded, "why haven't you told him?"

"His mother kept it from him, she begged me not to tell him before she died. She wanted him to think I was his real father."

Belle hugged her brother "that's horrible, that she died, I'm sorry Flynn". He tried to smile, holding the tears in "She was Gene's wife, I may not have shared true love with her, but she will always hold a special place in my heart."

Red smiled "How did you meet her?"

Flynn thought about the question for a minute. "I hit my head and got amnesia when I came over. That's when I met Sarah, she was on her way home when she found me. I was out cold on the side of the road, she took me to the hospital. When I was able to leave the hospital I had nowhere to go. Sarah offered to let me stay with her until I was on my feet and had somewhere to go."

Red nodded "I understand, you stayed with her and your amnesiac-self fell in love with her. Then I'm guessing you had Peter and Lily."

Flynn turned and started walking again "yeah, I think you got mo of it. Eva was about seven when I came into her life and Daniel was three. He was too little to remember his real dad so he thought I was."

STORYBROOKESTORYBROOKESTORYBROOKESTORYBROOKECOOLST ORYBROOKEBROSTORYBROOKE

A few weeks had passed and Flynn and Rapunzel became closer with each passing day. Flynn would visit her in the late afternoon, after Gothel left the tower for the day.

One day Rapunzel waited for Flynn but he never came. She became worried and saddened. The next morning came and Gothel returned.

The town Flynn grew up in(the day he missed meeting with Rapunzel):

Flynn looked through the trees and saw no one near, he then entered the house. Quietly he moved to one of the bedrooms. "Who's there, William, June, is that you?" an older woman asked.

Flynn slowly opened the door and entered the room.

"Flynn!" she shouted. "I'm so happy to see you mum, I missed you" he told her. "I missed you too my boy." June ran into the room "Flynn?", he chuckled "Hey, little sister." William ran in the house "mother, what's wrong, are you okay?"

He came running in the room with his hunting bow drawn. "You gonna shoot something, Will?" asked June, laughing at her brother's ignorance.

"William, I'm fine, unless you consider your brother a threat", his mother told him.

William dropped his bow and turned to his older brother "Flynn, is it really you?", he asked. "Does it look like it's me?" Flynn asked.

William rolled his eyes "hah, very funny, Ryder. I heard that's your new name."

"Is that what they're calling you now, brother" June inquired. Flynn nodded "I have to keep my true name a secret now, that's why I grew the facial hair."

"If you came here for a reason, do what you need and leave" William told him.

"William, stop it now, your brother is doing nothing wrong." William scoffed "He's doing nothing wrong? mother, he steals from people to make money and does not even consider what could happen if someone found out we were his family."

Flynn bowed his head "Is that what you think, Will? Well guess what, I steal not for riches but so that I can keep our mother alive. You think I don't consider what could happen, I think about that all the time. Why do you think I only visit every once in a while, huh? It's because I am busy protecting this family, protecting mother and June, protecting you!"

William stopped and looked into his brother's eyes "You may have weaseled your way into this family, and become part of it, but you will never be my brother." William turned and left the room, he left the house and went to sit near the creek.

"I'll go talk to him, mum", Flynn said. He left the house and followed the path to the creek, he knew William would be there.

William heard a twig snap and turned to see Flynn walking towards him. "How did you know I would be here."

Flynn smirked "I knew you would be here because I _am_ your brother, and this is your favorite spot to think." William nodded, "Why do you you have do that, steal. I hate that you steal and you are still mother's favorite."

Flynn frowned "what are you talking about, Will?"

He sighed "It's always, your brother would never do anything like that, or Flynn never does any wrong." Flynn scoffed "You know what, mother doesn't know anything about 'what I'm like'. Will, I messed up this time, I had to kill and I got hurt. After this, I don't think mother will compare you to me."

"What happened?", Will asked his brother.

Flynn sat down next to William "I stole from Queen Regina, she caught me later and threw me in her dungeon." Will frowned, "is that how you got hurt?" Flynn nodded "she tortured me for some time, then she let me go when I returned her object. I can show you the wounds."

Will nodded "are they bad?"

Flynn took off his leather vest and pulled his blue shirt over his back. Will gasped at the scars littering his brother's back."

"What did that witch do to you?", he seethed out.

Flynn pulled his shirt down and put his vest back on. "She got one of her soldiers to give me many good lashes with a whip", he said as he buttoned his vest.

"If I ever see her I'll kill her" Will growled. "That is something you need to promise me you will not do", Flynn told him."

William looked away from his brother. "William, promise me, I can't keep you safe unless you listen to me." William nodded "I promise, that I won't go after that stupid witch."

"Good", Flynn punched his shoulder "now we should get back to the house, mum is probably waiting for us."

William nodded and stood up, he knocked Flynn over and ran back to the cottage. Flynn quickly got up and raced him back.

**Now I know there was no Neverland scene in this chapter, but I wanted to focus on the two separate 'meetings'. I will be trying to write faster because it took me more than a month to get this chapter finished. I had horrible writers block, I was also distracted by other fictions on here. So, I apologize that it took me so long for this chapter but I don't regret that it did because it allowed me to think and write this one much better than the last.**

**I am going to be giving you guys, my readers, a few spoilers for coming chapters. If you read the summary of my story the end now says that ogres and a skeleton army will be coming soon. I think the ogres will be in the future, but the skeleton army may be shot down. The reason that may be out is because I will be adding other enemies, and adding the army would be too much.**

**Okay, now that I told you there will be other enemies in Storybrooke besides Gothel and Ogres, I want to tell you the enemies I **_**will**_** be adding.**

**There will be werevolves(excluding Red, who we will see much less of)**

**There will be a dragon(maybe Maleficent will come back)**

**Someone close to our core group will be brought back to life by Dr. Whale/Frankenstein(why would he do that?)**

**A Wyvern might replace the dragon if I can find a way to put Maleficent in without her turning into a dragon**

**SPOILER ALERT( DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU DO NOT WANT THIS STORY TO BE SPOILED FOR YOU):**

**Three people will talk to Flynn about being Deputy and he will choose all three.**

**The first will be Frederick(haven't seen or heard of him in a long time)**

**The second will be Robin Hood(yes, he will make an appearance in this story)**

**and the third will be someone you would never expect, Keith/Nottingham**

**The little mermaid will be in this story as well as, Tinker Bell, Rufio, possibly Tiger Lily, and Cora(what? Cora? She's dead, right?)**

**I might try and add in the Wizard of Oz if I can, but the main focus will try and go to the group in Neverland as I will be cutting down on Storybrooke time.**

**All credits and rights go to Abc, Disney, and Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.**

**Thank You, to readers like you**

** Ah, I almost forgot, here is a list of cast members so you can imagine it easier(all real characters will be the same actors/actresses as in the show).**

** Cast:**

** Flynn Ryder - Matt Bomer**

** Rapunzel - Amanda Seyfried**

** Gothel - Donna Murphy**

** William - Hugh Dancy**

** June - Jojo Levesque**

** Rebecca - Susan Sarandon**

** Charles - Kevin Spacey**

** King Marcus - Gary Oldman**

** Queen Amelia - Michelle Pfeiffer**

** Eva - Danielle Campbell**

** Daniel - Will Shadley**

** Peter - Cameron Watt**

** Lillian - Nekoda Jaide**

** Lady Lillian - Kelly Preston**

** Prince Eric - Ian Somerhalder**

** Jasmine - Freida Pinto**

** Aladdin - Avan Jogia**

** Princess Odette - Blake Lively**

** Prince Derek - Ryan Reynolds **


End file.
